Ren and Nora Oneshots (RWBY)
by MilkyRingo
Summary: A collection of Renora oneshots from the RoosterTeeth series 'RWBY'. Has multiple different themes!
1. 1) Wish

" I wish Ren would just a disappear!"

Those seven words triggered the unfortunate situation that Nora now found herself in. There, in front of her, was Ren, in his invite sible state. Yet his clothes remained unharmed, giving him a ghost-like appearance. Electric blue orbs stared in shock as she took a couple of seconds to process the insults phenomenon going on right in front of her.

"I'm sorry it's my fault I didn't mean to-"

"No it's mine, I was the one who started this petty little argument in the first place, I didn't expect it to get so out of hand, I should of had more control of it" Ren explained, in all due fairness it was his words that drove Nora to say that, if only he just kept his mouth shout and didn't ask about it.

10 Minutes beforehand:

"You should go on a diet. You have gained quite a bit of weight recently"

Jaune and Pyrrha wore expressions of pure disbelief to hear those words fall out of his mouth, immediately creating 'X' signs with their arms behind Nora, rapidly shaking their heads from side to side.

*CRASH*

A plate of pancakes was now splattered on the dormitory room floor, as the Orange haired girl clutched her hands into fists, as her whole body started to uncontrollably shake with rage. Normally stuff like this wouldn't effect the girl, but to hear that come out of her child hood friends mouth, the guy she always liked mouth, just crossed the line for her. Feeling the need to step up to the plate, she slowly rose her head, looked at him dead in the eyes and said:

" Well at least Jaune wasn't born of the gene of having a small penis..."

Still in a faze of disbelief, Nora rose her hand to where she thinks Ren's face would be, expecting it to go straight through like what happens in the movies, she was met with a unexpected warmth which should could only assume was Ren's cheek. Though she was staring into nothing, she could feel the piercing state of his looking into hers. The moment was over soon enough once the heard the click on the door being closed, meaning they were alone to sort out the problem themselves.

"Okay I have three solutions on how I can get this to work." He was starting to grimace at her reply. " 1) I can paint you're face, neck and hands. 2) You walk around naked. 3) We talk to Ozpin" Already knowing the expression the boy would be having on his face, she suggested to go with number 3. The most sensible choice.

"Gimme a second..." Nora did a twirl to look at her slightly 'missing' friend only to see nothing there and the clothes on the floor.

"Well, you can't exactly have a invisible man clothed walking around Beacon can we?" Both faces started blushing as they came to realise that Ren was naked. Of course, Nora had fantasies about Ren being naked a lot , it's Nora for god sake, but now that it was happening, with the certain circumstances, she couldn't help her face be flushed with redness.

"L-let's just go" Her personality drastically changing form confident and load to shy and embarrassed.

The ride to the top of the tower was very much awkward. No conversation. No movement. Nothing. You could barley even hear the other person breathing. When the doors finally opened a wave of relief filled the two teenagers as they proceeded to walk to the HeadMasters desk to ask for help.

"Nora Valkyrie what brings you to my quarters?" His left eyebrow rising up in interest and suspicion. He knew the girl was known for trouble but it never got to the point where she got sent up to his office. " What teacher sent you he-"

"No teacher did sir. I came here on my own accord" From suspicion to surprise, Ozpin was amazed to hear such great terminology and serious tone come from the rather dainty girl. Then his amazement turned into realisation that this girl was here to talk , to talk about a rather important matter.

"Please have a seat"

Occupying the chair offered to the girl, she lifted her head so their gaze met and tension filled the room.

"Sir all I ask is that you will not interrupt until I have finished speaking..." Receiving confirmation from the elderly man to continue she spoke of the events that had occurred the past 30 minutes.

Sitting on her bed, she still hadn't mentally processed the words Ozpin told them.

"Sorry, but the only one that can help you is yourself" What was that supposed to mean!? Just because she was reason Ren was now in this situation doesn't mean she knows how to get out of it. Saddened with defeat, she saw a dent form next to her on the bed, letting her know that Ren had also decided to take a seat.

"I don't know what to do" Hearing the young man speak which such confusion and sorrow in his voice, drained Nora. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she reached to grab his hand like she always does in these type of scenarios, only to grip on something warm, thick and unusually big?...

"Er..Nora that's not my hand"

Screams could be heard from down the hall way, as the very much embarrassed girl planted herself against the wall , a hand clasped over her heart, to reassure her that it wouldn't explode. Her pride was slowly melting away.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, she sprinted into the bathroom and proceeded to get changed in a very quick fashion. Then she flopped onto her bed and snuggled underneath the covers as a type of shield to protect herself from any type of 'life threatening' thing she may drag herself into. Her heart still didn't stop beating and she doesn't think it will stop for a while.

"I wish everything would just go back to normal"

And in the morning it did. Only for her to scream once again, when she found a naked Ren sleeping next to her. But the real mystery still remains. Who was the one granting those wishes?

Hey guys! Not bad eh? Just a quick one since I'm bored. But I will be doing 'Queen of the Castle' in the next couple of days so you should all look out for that. Life Pursuit is now soon to be in the making as I'm now off school ^^

~ Milky


	2. 2) Fire

**FIRE**

"Miss Shiro?..." The young girls lip started to quiver, as raindrops started to fill her eyes. There, standing before the five-year-old girl was an orphanage that had burst into flames, screams could be heard from inside, the lives of children slowly melting away. Nora backed away slowly, eyes still wide open at the sight.

"Somebody help me!" A cry of help, snapped Nora out of her train of thought as she swung round behind her . Only to observe the immense horror that made her knees weak.

Fire.

It had spread to surrounding homes of families nearby, creating a wonderland of despair. Babies, children, adults and the elderly were dancing amongst the fiery blaze, their skin being pierced with the devil as they slowly cascaded to the ground. Within all the outrage, her once innocent baby blue orbs came across a boy who was just like her. Except his wails for desperation were louder, stronger and mournful as he watched his home and family disappear before his very eyes, knees trembling, magenta eyes clouded with misery, he set to look out for aid until he saw the orange haired girl. For a couple of seconds, he was mesmerised, her hair blended with the flames perfectly but he soon remembered, she's not the fire. A spark ignited within the Raven boy as he sprinted his way over to the girl, took her hand and lead her into the nearby forest and up on top of a hill. Once arriving a somewhat form of safety, they looked down upon the catastrophe, taking in faint shrieks of pain, through all of this, he still didn't let go of her hand.

Soon enough the authorities came, wiping out the red, yellow and orange. They found the the two and brought them to Vale, where they were taken into the nearest orphanage.

It wasn't until a week later that it was revealed that those two were the only survivors. Ren and Nora became inseparable.

"Okay class now look carefully at how these two chemicals can ignite the flame, which shall allow us to go to the next stage of this task" Today, in science they were being taught how to make a certain type of dust. Fire dust. Nora's fists her clenched as she how carefree Miss Peach was with the death substance.

_"I can't do this" _

Taking off her safety goggles and gloves, she scurried out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Noticing his partners distress, Ren slowly made his was up to their room, to see her in his bed, clutching the pillow. Streams of tears stained the fabric, but he didn't care, he just wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, only for him to end up exactly like her . Tucking his head into her neck, sniffles could be heard into her ears. Turning around to face her childhood friend, she clutched his body bringing it closer to hers.

"Why are we so broken?"

"We're not broken, just not fully repaired yet..."

"Why can't we have family?"

"You do" Their conversation was abruptly stopped as Jaune and Pyrrha gradually made their way over to the bed. Nora not being able to control herself pulled the two down onto the bed so she could cherish the family she now has. Nora and Ren were determined to not let anything take that away from them.

"R-Ruby where's P-Pyrrha?" Jaune mumbled through the sobs. Ruby's gaze fell to the floor, as silence enclosed around them all. Knowing the answer, Nora yelled out screams of emotion and Jaune did the same, Ren just stood there, too much in shock, too many feelings flowing into his body. Sadness, frustration and anger. Which one was worse?

Their family was getting smaller.

**A little shorter than I originally wanted but something serious isn't so bad every once in a while, I was gonna make this a funny one but the word 'fire' kind of threw me off guard a little bit. Please like , favourite comment and follow for more ^^ Next one shit will be more uplifting I swear**


	3. 3) Pancakes

**Pancakes**

"C-could you teach me h-how to make pancakes?" There Ren was, in the dormitories student kitchen, witnessing a rather 'floured' Nora knees on floor, gazing up at him. The embarrassment in her voice was defiantly noticeable to the male and he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. Those puppy dog eyes weren't helping either.

" Why did you even try to attempt to make pancakes in the first place?" He replied as he edged his way closer to the broomstick in the corner of the kitchen.

"I-I w-erm" Turning back to face the petite ball of energy he saw an emotion that he had never seen Nora have before and he was very much confused as to what it is. She was red, not fever red, but blushing red, she was blushing like crazy! Was it still the embarrassment? Or wasn't something else? Gradually making his way towards the girl he realised she didn't notice his presence as he raised his hands to her shoulders for comfort to reassure her that there's no reason to be in a panic. Nora knew all too well how this was going to end, so why not get it over quickly?

" Iwantedtomakeyoupancakes" Her reply was too quick for Ren as he asked Nora to repeat herself. Mouth quivering she glanced up to be sucked into those pair of magenta eyes she had grown to love.

"I-I w-wanted to make you...p-pancakes." The taller boy could not believe it, she wasn't wanting to make pancakes for herself but for him instead and she was failing miserably doing so.

"Damn it, so cute!" Ren thought as a similar hue of red started to make its way across his face, to make matters even worse she was wearing his apron. Which was obviously too big for her own good.

Needing to take the initiative in this scenario he held on of her hand and gently pulled her to one of the seats near the counter top and ordered her to stay on the seat. Then he proceeded to make the two of them some pancakes. Within minutes the two each had a stack of pancakes infront of them, though Nora wasn't feeling up to eating any.

"I'll meet you back at the room" she sped up her walking as she tried to get back as soon as possible. Her heart was still racing as she still could not believe she mustered up the courage to say something like that to his face. Plonking herself on her bed she gazed at the very plain ceiling above her.

"In the end he was the one making the pancakes"

"You know...For the pancakes I actually used the pancake mix that you made." Sitting up she once again was face to face with her childhood crush with a look of surprise on her face.

"They tasted very good you know, you should of tried them" He ate them? Tears began to swell her eyes as a very toothy smile adorned her face, letting her dimples show and freckles become somewhat visible. Raising her index finger to his nose she said

"BOOP!" It was obvious to him that he knew what it meant, he wasn't stupid but he didn't feel the need for anything to be rushed and that they should enjoy the time they currently have together, anyways she was too scared to say 'I love you' in the first place. In all honesty they weren't ready, but they knew eachothers feelings and for them that was enough.

**A short one to keep everything going guys ^^ next one on Tuesday will be over 1000 words so be prepared XD also incoming smut although it will only be subtle, also update for queen of the castle next week as I had to skip writin anything for that the past few days. Let me know if you guys want some Roman X Neo soon ^^**


	4. 4) Towel

**Towel (SMUT)**

"Ren...I feel weird" Her voice trembled slightly as she stared dreamy eyed at her childhood how laid underneath her. Her hands were firmly placed to each side of his head, her legs placed on the outer side of his, her lips inches away from touching his.

"N-Nora..?" Ren looked at the beautiful girl on top of him in admiration, his body was refusing to listen to him as he couldn't muster up the strength to move. Magenta eyes travelled south as her pyjama top hanged low, revealing a luminous pink bra. Averting his eyes as quick as possible he looked down and landed upon something underneath his towel. An erection. The thin towel covering his groin wasn't doing anything to make it less visible.

"Ren.." A seductive voice stopped his train of thought when her small innocent lips met his slightly cracked ones. Eyes now closed, their mouths were now in a fight for dominance, as tongues crashed wild and their hands kept on roaming each others bodies. Nora's legs began to shake out of tiredness as she planted her plump bottom on top of his raft. Gasping for air, their lips detached themselves from one another, leaving a light trail of saliva from the messy kiss. One of Nora's leg twitches slightly, causing her to move on discomfort, only to met with some sort of pleasure against her womanhood. A quiet moan escaped her mouth every time she glided herself across Ren. His breathing had no became rapid, as he kept getting mor and more turned on by the ginger beauty, lifting one of his arms up, his hand made its way underneath her t shirt and bra and on reflex he gave her left mound a gentle grab.

"Ahh..." That was quite a loud one than before. Giving her left breast a couple more squeezes, his raised the other arm and lift Nora's t-shirt over her head, her petite hands reached behind and in clipped her bra, throwing it to the side.

"Wow..." Ren's mind was going crazy as her C -cup breasts moved up and down, placing both his hands on either one, he started groping them causing her loans of enjoyment to fill the dormitory bathroom.

This carried on for some time before moved herself backwards, confused as to why she had stopped the fun, Ren glanced at her only to let out a small moan. Removing the towel, Nora wrapped her fingers around his staff with the right amount of force and slowly moved her hand towards the ceiling and back down the floor, the gentle pace was proving too much for the teenage boy as he beckoned her to go faster. Ren was now panting , cheeks flushed and needing air, he couldn't believe that his partner was doing this to him and just when he thought it couldn't get any better, she slipped her mouth onto it moving it in time with her hands. A weird feeling started to burn him all over his body, his moans were getting louder, his heat was feeling hotter and his dick had become more than sensitive. Then he released. Cum made its way to the back of her throat yet she was able to swallow most of it only leaving a little to dribble down the side of her mouth.

"Ren , Nora? Could you open the door?" They were back so early, training was to go on for another hour at the least, leaving Ren to tidy himself up, Nota quickly threw on her top and opened the dormitory door.

"It started raining, so no training for today!" Pyrrha explained in a sarcastic tone.

"Someone seems disappointed" The Orange haired girl rolled her eyes at her fellow red head as she saw Ren emerge out of the bathroom fully clothed. She sighed as she knew she wouldn't be getting any action for herself tonight but.. There was always tomorrow.

**Fam Fam Fam Fam! GUESS WHOSE BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER ! I know my profile says hiatus until whatever date but I had a little bit of time so I was like why the fuck not. I'm going to be on holiday when the hiatus stops and I'm gonna be writing on holiday as I'm going to be hella bored so expect some extra chapters ^^ if you guys want anymore pairings just let me know ;)**


	5. 5) Coffee

**Coffee**

*Ding Ding Ding*

The bell attached to the cafes door ringed as a raven haired boy made his way inside. Taking slow but steady steps, he made his way towards the counter, lips slightly parted ready to say his order. Resting both his hands on the counter he looked up to see the back of an orange haired girl.

"Sorry about that, what would you like to order?"

"I would like a Cappi- woah.." Stopping mid sentence his jaw dropped as his eyes layer upon what he thought was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, as she turned around to come face to face with the customer, Ren had the chance to gaze upon those piercing blue eyes she had and those freckles over her cheeks, that could make numerous constellations.

Wondering why the voice had come to a stop, she looked up from the coffee cup she was holding in her right hand, only for her eyes to widen in curiosity. The man before had the most breath-taking magenta eyes, they were so captivating and you almost got lost in them. They matched the pink streak that embedded itself in his hair, which personally she thought was kind of hipster. The staring contest seemed to have lasted forever until the girl, perfected her posture and made the boy his coffee. As she left to make the beverage, he couldn't help but have a glance at the fired haired girls name tag.

'Nora'

Hearing the noise of a lid being placed into the coffee cup, Ren scavenged his pockets for some money.

"Don't worry, it's erm...On the house?"

Staring at the girls shy yet anxious expression plastered on her face, the emotionless boy mustered up a small but visible smile.

" Thank you...But may I ask you something?" She clocked her head to the side signalling him to carry on.

"Are you on the house?" Mouth opening, eyes widening and cheeks blushing, Nora was trembling at how bold and smooth he was being. Her sight dropped down to the floor as she nodded her head up and down.

"I-I finish at 2.." She stuttered. Ren replaced that small smile with a playful smirk, realising the girl was becoming shy. In all honesty he didn't know where this sudden boost of confidence came from. All he knew was that he had to impress her.

"I'll pick you up at 2 then"

**This one is gonna be continued onto the next chapter which is titled 'Dance' which shall follow one what happens after 2pm. Really small snippet I'm on holiday now so I may have some time to write but I kinda wanna relax but I'm gonna do some chapters, hopefully update queen of the castle and the yeah all is good ^^ This chapter was basically a prequel.**


	6. 6) Neighbours

**Neighbours**

RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!. Smacking her alarm clock, the fiery red-head gracious-fully fell out of her bed when reaching to shut up the mechanism on her bed side cabinet, here lil peachy bottom coming into contact with the cold hard floor. Dragging her limp body across the floor to the bathroom she performed her morning routine, the classic 'Shit, Shower and Shave'. Mid-way shaving her right leg, she had become shook from the most random sound she had ever heard.

" Oh, bloody Nora-what is it now?" That was just an expression. The reality being she had used her own name in a comment and state that she may of caused her leg to start bleeding from the improper use of the razor was highly ironic. Draping one of her newly found dressing gowns, she approached her bedroom once again, coming into contact with one of the strangest things she has ever encountered.

There was a guy. A really FIT looking guy, sloth-like climbing over her balcony and retrieving a cat? Nora had started to flush, her skin almost turning a similar colour to her hair, mouth hung wide as her baffled mind was trying to convince her that the scene in front of her was actually taking place, she had begun to tremble, not in fear but in pure curiosity. Was it getting hot in here?

Then it clicked. His eyes had come into contact with hers and for a moment he stopped what he was doing, the Asian boy had realised that he had been caught in the act and was struck on what to do next. The pause had come to an abrupt end as he carefully picked up the scared ginger cat and then proceeded to open the door outside from the balcony and make way into her bedroom. This girl wasn't even doing anything, she was in awe of the cat and starstruck by the boy carrying it! He could be a murder, thief, rapist and she wouldn't even be able to move, swallowing a large gulp in the back of her throat, the boy poised himself in front her, her 5ft1 contrasting his 5ft11 greatly.

"I am so terribly sorry for asking but...Can I use your front door to get out? I mean, it was hard enough getting over here let alone going back with a cat in my arms." With a polite smile and slight nod, Nora led him to the front door, questioning her very on consciousness at this point.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but hopefully I can see you again some time. I am your new neighbour." Slowly closing the door on his face, Nora downcast eyes quickly shot upwards as well as a loud scream escaping her throat. A small smirk plastering itself on her dainty doll face.

"Oh, I am sorry for the intrusion..." Walking away from the door knowing, she gonna get a bit of that neighbour at some point.

**Sorry, I have not updates inn 6 months, I kinda gave up but after checking yesterday I saw how many people really wanted this to continue so I will be hoping to update every week or fortnight :) Your support is really pushing to keep on doing this and I really appreciate it, especially to all those on my Facebook and Instagram too 3 Message me requests or comment them below as i'm stuck on what to write next. - Milky**


	7. 7) Pretty

**Pretty**

**DISCLAIMER : Sensitive topics I.E Self Harm**

'Am I pretty?' Staring up and down at her slightly battered and scarred body in the dorm mirror, Nora had started to begin to question her self-value.

Deep vermilion encryption imprinted on her modest pale skin, they rallied from her inner thigh, splitting into various formations surrounding her nether-region. Almost as if being immersed in a time slip, Nora could vividly recall the first moment she dented her skin with the emotional pain and society standards that were constantly clouding her mind. Bruises from training and that wall down the corridor exhibited themselves on her surprisingly petite hands, as well as her arms and knees.

Nora had never perceived herself as a slim woman, however that wasn't the main concern, it was her face. This face, HER face, this ginger freckled, pig-like, round, ugly face was the 'thing' that she despised. Various phases meant she sometimes hated or was content with her facial features, first she blamed hormones, then society, then her beautiful red-head team mate for making her insecure, then the adored figures of Yang Xao-Long and Weiss Schnee. Nora felt disgusting, disgusted that she would ever blame another harmless woman for her lack of confidence and continued to pin herself as the culprit as well as the victim.

No-one knew her inner demons were persistent in keeping her chained, Pyrrah had her suspicions but decided to wait until Nora would be comfortable enough to approach her, though she has waited months for even the smallest interaction to occur. Proceeding towards Ren's table situated in the library, Pyrrah ushered him outside and calmly expressed her concerns.

Nora was reaching her widths end with life, school, being a huntress, she never belonged to anything nor anyone, people only pitted her unfortunate upbringing and her perplexing attempts to be portrayed as happy.

'Should I just shave it?'

Chewed fingernails gently gripped the edge of Jaunes' razor from his bathroom basket. The blade fascinated Nora, it was lightweight and illuminated the brightness from the bathroom ceiling, bouncing into her ocean blue eyes and resting on her forearm. She licked her lips.

NO NO NO...This wasn't right nor was it her intention to use it for!

For once her hands responded to her request and hovered above her arm, anxiously waiting its masters next instruction, which in this case, was to turn itself on. Applying weight onto the hefty button placed centre of the contraction, it eventually turned on. The buzzing escaping the mouth of the razor was music to Nora's ears, like a humming bird you hear in early morning, the sound was soothing and addictive as a drug, allowing her heart to be embraced by tranquillity.

Then the door opened. Grasping the handle almost as a life line, was a sweat drenched and out of breath Lie Ren. Ren's knees were struck with fear, glued in place, not wanting to abide by his rules, magenta eyes examined the scene playing in front of him in disbelief. He knew had to act fast, but took a few seconds to gather his thoughts before proceeding, he was angry. Rage engulfed his vision, how could Nora do this to herself? Was it her or someone else? Did she not trust him enough to tell him her problems?

On the two second mark, Ren was now circled by confusion. He couldn't recall a time period where Nora had any reason to be 'this' damaged and depressed, was it something that's been lingering over the past few weeks, months, years? He just didn't know. How to approach and help the tear ridden girl in front of him had to be well thought out and precise, any wrong move could trigger her to do more harm than good to herself.

The final second made it's estimated arrival and gave the young man the opportunity to organise his solution. The atmosphere surrounding the two individuals was on his side, as he swiftly took the blade out of the gingers hands, it deeply cut into his very own, drips floating down to the minimal space between them, Ren winced but focused on the more important task at hand.

'I'm here it's okay' gloomy blue eyes met promising pink as the both made their way to Nora's bed. He didn't talk, just listened, probably the best thing to do in this situation. Eventually and hopefully, she would get the help and aid she needed.

**2019 UPDATE: It has been about a year and a half since my last update, I didn't expect anyone to be reading these but it seems like people like my writing style so I quickly wrote this earlier this morning 3 I want to portray different personalities of people and this time I wanted to demonstrate that even the happiest of people have their own insecurities.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY, THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION! Artwork by Sadshygirl97**

**Please follow, add to reading lists and comment on topics you want me to cover next!**


End file.
